Episode28
Squirrel Talk We picked things in the royal squirrel court with the King excitedly asking Kiwi if it was true that he has learned the secret of the mirrors. This seemed to be a significant breach of protocol and the Vizier recommended that Kiwi try to keep the King talking as this was the most animated he'd been in months. Kiwi attempted to do so and entered into a struggle with Claw'cowac, but the Black Eye's grip proved to be stronger. Sensing failure was imminent, Kiwi attempted to provoke a reaction from the court and possibly find some allies but to no avail. We did learn some useful things however: -The Stockpile is intended for the Reavers to consume and the King is convinced that allowing them to do so will save the Treewee. They are disturbingly open about this. -The Queen has been resisting the influence of the Black Eyes bracelet and her wrist is visibly damaged where the hairs of the bracelet have dug in and attached to the nervous system. We took a break for a bit before a feast, which was not attended by Claw'cowac or the King. Kiwi used this opportunity to talk to the Queen alone but she is clearly fearful of the Black Eyes and probably doesn't want to endanger her husband more than he already is. Oz also spoke to the Queen where she seemed remarkably open about the reaver-bracelets. They are 'for life' which probably means they can never take them off. They also don't seem to continually control the recipient. There may be some passive effects but the overt control seems to require direct action from Cloaka. This is likely why the Queen was so talkative since Cloaka was busy with the King elsewhere during the feast. We left off with the party slogging through dense jungle in one of the larger 'vegetation-balls' floating throughout the smoke ring. Oz managed to determine, with ChipKick's help, that one of the few remaining Sacred Groves is still intact within it. For the uninitiated, Sacred Groves are were we will find Home Tree seeds which are hugely valuable to the Treewee for obvious reasons. Oz would like to thank everyone for joining him on his Treewee Safari. Dream Warriors The plan to break the King and Queen free from the Black Eyes is to have everyone learn how to Dream Walk and jump Claw'cowac in the dream as Kiwi teaches her the last block of TreeGate TG-1. We are reasonably confident that this will fry her brain in the real world and also prevent resurrection as long as we keep her body alive. Oz is not so confident since it seems a simple matter to learn a fetish that will wake you if you are near dream-death. There doesn't seem to be a better plan right now and we need to take action before she completes her training, though, so plan 'dream warrior' it is. Oh, and the level of the Dreamwalk ritual directly relates to your speed in the dream. Odds and Ends -We confirmed that the Felidea fleet are mercenary Spetsnaz, not Reavers. The size of the fleet is about a quarter/third of their total capabilities so somebody is paying a lot of money to them. Our spy network is attempting to determine who hired them (hopefully, the Reavers are not suddenly hiring mercs). - We learned that not all the Treewee wear Reaver-bracelets. In fact, its only the king and queen that do. We figure it may be possible to break the control of the others via normal magical means (i.e. Exorcism) since there doesn't appear to be nasty Reaver-tech/magic maintaining the control. -The Cathedral where the other Black Eye twin resides is basically impregnable. Is another Dream Warriror sequence in play? Maybe. -Anything else? I basically missed every other word so feel free to fill in the blanks. Genaric 22 Logger 11 Acadenic . Back to Space Junk Log Category:Space Junk